The Storm Scares Away the Ghosts
by Asumawhy
Summary: Mal and River both have suffered in the past and are haunt by there past but now they got each other (I SUCK AT SUMMERY) a one shot unless people want more. no pairing no maliver
1. Chapter 1

The Storm Scares Away the Ghosts

 **AN:this is my first fanfic it's a one-shot unless people ask for more criticism is welcome, Flames will be used to roast marshmallows**

He sat up breathing heavily with tears in his eyes, beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, he began looking frantically around still partly trapped in the clutches of the nightmare. He was about ready to cry out for his crew to make sure they were alive when he felt a small hand touch his. He looked up to see river siting in the pilots sat giving him a worried look. She doesn't bother asking if he was ok, she had seen and felt every detail of his dream. Reality started coming back slowly to him. "Sorry Riv didn't mean to fall asleep up here" he said giving her an apologetic smile.

He knew she had seen it all. That bothered him she had already been through enough. It took months after Miranda before she would speak and a year before she would believe that no one hated or feared her on the ship. Even to this day it's rare if she talk in length to anyone but him and Zoë. "She's mending" he thought.

He looks over to her and sees the look on her face. Mal didn't have to be a Reader to see what going on in her head the two had become close after Miranda to the point that he could read her with just a glance. He knows she's been listening in on his thoughts she can't help it and he forgot to put his mental barrier up. Not that he had a reason to he normally only did it when thing got too loud for River or when his ghost come to haunt him.

"Riv, Zoë doesn't hate you or blame you for what happened to Wash so please stop letting it eat you up." He said repeating the words he had said over a thousand time in the past year. "But captain how can she not hate me it makes no logical sense it my fault if I hadn't come a board in the first place" he cuts her off and hugs her as she starts crying.

"River it's not your fault and if you haven't come aboard Kaylee wouldn't have met your brother, we all" holding his arms wide to the ship "would have been Reaver food by now, and you wouldn't have ever found a home." He said smiling. She smiles at him wiping the tears away "thank you captain" she says. "You're welcome little albatross."

He says smiling using his favorite nickname for the girl. His smile then fades as he take a look at her. River my nightmare wasn't too loud was it you look like you haven't slept in a week." He says with sincere worry in his voice. "No captain your nightmares aren't the ones keeping me awake" she says smiling sadly.

She almost started crying when she felt the barrier go up around his mind, thinking he was trying to close himself off from her. She was so used to it being open to her that it felt like something was missing when it wasn't there. The captain stood up and headed out the door but stopped and said with a sad smile "be right back". He came back less than a minute later holding an army satchel.

He sat down in his seat and laughed. River looked over confused at him still being blocked from his mind. "What's so funny captain" she asked. Well little one I was trying to figure out which Tam it will be that would get to me first to kill me in the morning" he said as he pulled out two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. River looked over at him confused "why would I want to kill you in the morning" river asked not understanding "oh no reason" he laughed as he handed her a glass. "Ok?, any ways seeing as me and you both occupy the same living quarters I would say I would get there first." She said with a smile.

They both laughed at that it was true a few months Back River came to him demanding a crew cabin by the bridge. He told her that there weren't none that were open. So she decided she was staying in his cabin. Which lead to a huge misunderstanding when river told her brother he had started sleeping with the captain. His face tweaked with pain at the memory.

Captain can you please lower your barrier it's kind of bugging me. She said shyly. He then realized that he had completely shot his mind off. He apologized and lowered it "sorry Riv didn't mean to make it that strong" he said apologetically. He had really wanted to surprise river with the whisky so he put up a barrier but had made it to strong. She smiled as the hum of his thoughts behind the barrier returned. They spent the rest of the night drinking and telling stories and having fun.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Soooo i kind of forgot i posted this, and from the sound of the few reviews i have had the response has been either its good or that my grammar is atrocious (my words not theirs) and while i fixed some of it, i do not have the time to actually sit down and turn this in to a story instead of a one shot so if you like the idea and want to continue this story just message me and tell me, mainly because i want this story to continue :) even if i cant do it myself


End file.
